1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus and a tilt/swivel mechanism therein, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus with a tilt/swivel mechanism which allows a user to adjustably move the display panel in an up-and-down tilt direction and a right-and-left swivel direction along the connecting area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional flat panel display apparatus with a tilt/swivel mechanism has a complicated structure and limited swivel angle up to 60 degrees. Due to the limitation of swivel angle, users are allowed to adjust the swivel angle of the flat panel display on a limited scale.